


Cuando duermes

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tus ojos, nariz, labios<br/>Tu contacto que solía tocarme,<br/>Hasta el final de las puntas de tus dedos<br/>Todavía puedo sentirte.  </p>
<p>Eyes,nose,lips- Taeyang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando duermes

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Haikyuu!! me pertence.

Al principio creyó que estaba soñando. Sentía como si los suaves dedos de Tsukki le estuvieran acariciando la frente, trazando suaves líneas que unían sus pecas, recorriendo los límites de sus labios. Corriendo los mechones locos que caían sobre su frente, dejando casi imperceptibles besos sobre sus largas y espesas pestañas y sobre su frente, que se fruncía ante cada toque. Deslizando sus dedos por sobre los brazos, dibujando patrones, círculos, líneas, kanjis. _Aishiteru yo*_.

Definitivamente estaba soñando.

***

A la noche siguiente, tuvo el mismo sueño. Se había ido a la cama antes, pues Tsukki no llegaba hasta la medianoche. No supo bien en qué momento se quedó dormido pero sí cuándo comenzó a soñar, y era el mismo que la noche anterior. En sí no era un sueño, porque solo sentía los dedos y labios de Kei recorrer su piel, no había imágenes. Cuando sintió el cálido aliento sobre sus párpados supo que _no estaba soñando_.

No, claro que no. Sus cinco (o cuatro en realidad, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados) sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca. Escuchaba la respiración de Kei, podía oler la colonia que usaba después de afeitarse, sentir sobre los labios el leve gusto a frutilla y poder percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo sobre sus mejillas.

No hizo ni dijo nada, se quedó en el lugar. Sentía que de esa forma ambos podían disfrutar. Kei al mimarlo y él al sentirse mimado. Al poco tiempo sintió cómo un cambio de peso movió ligeramente la cama y luego la puerta de baño se abría y cerraba. Contó hasta 5 y abrió los ojos. La habitación solo estaba iluminada con la luz que se infiltraba del baño. Se dio media vuelta. La cama volvió a moverse debido al nuevo peso. Kei lo atrajo hacia sí y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

***

Ahora ya sabía lo que pasaba cada noche. No importaba si llegaba tarde o ambos se iban a la cama temprano, Kei siempre esperaba hasta que se durmiera para comenzar a acariciarlo. Siempre igual. Primero la frente, las mejillas y sus labios. Acomoda su cabello, besa sus pestañas y párpados. Luego desliza sus delgados dedos por sus brazos, recorriendo toda la piel, dibujando siempre los mismos kanjis: _aishiteru yo_.

Y Tadashi ya no puede aguantar más. Deja que una sonrisa se extienda por todo su rostro, sorprendiendo a Kei, quien detiene su rutina.

-¿Tadashi? –lo llama tan suavemente que es un susurro, tanteando si realmente está despierto.

Abre los ojos. Kei tiene las mejillas de un tono rojo que apenas se ve en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero que muestra claramente que está sorprendido y avergonzado de igual forma.

-Aishiteru yo, Kei.

 

 

 

 

 

 *Aishiteru yo: te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Para este pequeño one-shot me inspiré en un headcanon que no puedo encontrar la página de donde lo saqué, pero que basicamente decía que la persona A mimaba a B solo cuando esta dormía y la persona B sabiendo que lo hace, pretende dormir. Y un día no aguanta más y sonríe. Tambien me inspiré en 눈,코,입 (EYES, NOSE, LIPS) de Taeyang, canción que amo.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.   
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
